Escondite
by Meyling
Summary: Grell debe arrancar antes de que Will vuelva a dejarlo sin motosierra por incumplir las reglas, el único cerca es Undertaker pero ¿como pagarle el favor si ni siquiera recuerda un buen chiste? insinuaciones de UndertakerxGrell y SebastianxGrell ..


Editado: es la misma historia solo que ahora corregí las faltas y añadí algo de descripción ^w^

**Parejas:** Undertaker x Grell , Sebastian x Grell

mi primer fic de esta serie y de esta pareja .w.

* * *

Era un caso de vida o muerte en estos momentos, no tan dramático para un ser que no podía morir pero realmente penoso si llegaba a suceder. Grell corría sin descanso por las grises calles de Londres, había visto a William buscándolo por entre los edifico, con el seño fruncido y su guadaña en la mano. Le había entrado el terror de solo verlo, no quería que le quitaran su amada motosierra de nuevo, se escondió tras un tragaluz y luego de ver que se alejaba empezó a correr en dirección opuesta

- no, no dejaré que te aparten de mi, preciosa~ -le hablaba a su fiel arma mientras corría y saltaba por edificios, cornisas y callejones, debía perderle de vista antes de que sea muy tarde-

Apenas había corrido un par de kilómetros cuando a lo lejos vio que el otro shinigami también iba en esa dirección rápidamente. En su loca carrera, pasó frente a la funeraria del lugar y no dudó ni un minuto en entrar corriendo, dando un portazo detrás de sí que hizo temblar el viejo lugar, aun así no asustó al dueño, quien se giró mostrando esas sonrisas que daba a todos y en todas situaciones

- sepulturero, escóndeme! -ordenó rápidamente el shinigami rojo tirándose a los brazos del otro hombre-

- eh?... ¿que es lo que pasa? Je je -dijo el viejo shinigami con una sonrisa algo divertida por la cara de desesperación del pelirrojo-

- me siguen! escóndeme! -ordenaba con enojo por la lentitud del otro que aunque notaba su desesperación, no movía un dedo-

- ...mmh~ primero debes contarme un buen chiste -sonrió con malicia-

Grell apretó los ojos un poco intentando recordar, pensaba en alguno que hubiese escuchado pero realmente no recordaba ninguno, su mente solo pensaba en lo cerca que debería estar William de encontrarle. Apretó sus manos un poco, arrugando la ropa negra del mayor, abrió sus ojos y puso su mejor cara de suplica

- n-no recuerdo ninguno! -Se quejó- acaso no puedes ayudar a una dama en peligro!? -le hizo ojitos desde su ángulo, disfrutando un poco de los escondidos ojos del sepulturero que ya había visto una vez-

Eso le causó gracia al sepulturero pero no parecía ni siquiera querer ayudarle hasta que tocaron la puerta y el pelirrojo soltó un chillido ahogado. Le miró y luego a la puerta, haciendo estos un par de veces, viendo como el pelirrojo se comía la punta del pelo de los nervios. Soltó unas suaves risitas para luego tomarlo bruscamente de un brazo y casi lanzarlo dentro de un ataúd

- acaso no puedes tener más c-...?! -no pudo escuchar la frase de enojo del pelirrojo al ser tratado así, ya que le puso la tapa al sarcófago dejándole encerrado-

William en esos momentos entró pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión, el sepulturero sonrió con normalidad y fue a atenderle

- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo joven? je je...

- si, ando buscando un joven de cabellos rojos... usted sabe, de nuestro tipo -hablaba con mucho respeto ante el antiguo shinigami, este solo sonreía-

- no ha venido nadie por aquí últimamente... -dijo lentamente, paseándose entre las cosas que había por el lugar-

- le perdí el rastro muy cerca de aquí...humm... -el pelinegro suspiró fastidiado, odiaba tener que hacer de niñera para que el otro no cometiera alguna estupidez-

- tal vez se metió en el callejón por aquí cerca je je...

- puede ser...siento haberle molestado, seguiré en la búsqueda de él...

- vaya tranquilo...

Grell no podía escuchar nada escondido dentro de ese ataúd, pero suplicaba a Satanás que no le encontrase, ya que él pelinegro no solía ser muy suave cuando estaba enojado, su pobre rostro pagaba las consecuencias del enojo, además de luego tener que andar con esas estúpidas y pequeñas tijeritas. El sepulturero despidió al otro shinigami y fue a ver como estaba el pelirrojo. Apenas abrió un poco la tapa el otro le ayudó para poder quedar sentado y respirar mejor

- que pasó? -preguntó mirando a todos lados-

- se fue je je -le tendió la mano y le ayudó a salir, cuando ya estuvo con sus pies en el suelo le preguntó- por que ese chico venía detrás de ti? Parecía que le hubieses fastidiado mucho...

- Will es un amargado... -se quejó sacudiéndose de la ropa el polvo del ataúd- ...por romper una que otra regla no se acaba el mundo...

- entiendo je je je -le miró por unos momento y sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura- ...creo que me debes un favor eh~

Grell exhaló con fastidio ante eso, realmente no recordaba ningún buen chiste para pagarle, tal vez le podría dar unos boletos para una comedia o algún show de circo, lo malo que últimamente andaba en banca rota por que pasaba más tiempo dándoselas de vago que trabajando, a lo más trabajaba cuando estaba tan enojado que cortaba a quien se le cruzara por el camino

- le podría pagar de otra forma? -preguntó batiendo sus pestañas falsas-

- como de que forma? -preguntó el otro shinigami sonriendo ampliamente-

- no lo sé... -caminó hasta el peliblanco de manera seductora, haciendo sonar los tacones a cada paso y se le volvió a poner contra el pecho, intentando seducirle un poquito- ...algo que pueda darle fácilmente ~ -dijo jugando con un dedo cerca del cuello del enterrador-

La sonrisa del shinigami mayor demostró un deje de perversidad cuando puso las manos en la cintura del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo más si era posible. El pelirrojo sonrió al notar que ahora si parecía querer seguirle la corriente. Grell se empinó un poco sin dejar de sonreír para llegar al rostro del otro shinigami cuando... un crujido en la puerta les hizo separarse casi volando, a lo que Grell atinó a esconderse bajo una mesa y el sepulturero apenas pudo girarse a un costado para ver sonriendo como siempre al cliente que acababa de entrar

- sepulturero -llamó la voz de Ciel, entrando junto a su mayordomo- necesito algo de información...

- joven Ciel, pase je je...

Mientras conversaban, Grell se quedó un momento quieto, sentado bajo la mesa pero luego empezó a gatear para escaparse de ahí, muy cuidadosamente ya que su amado demonio le podía descubrir siéndole infiel, aunque ni pareja eran. Apenas pudo llegar a la puerta trasera, abriéndola disimuladamente, salió gateando y apenas estuvo afuera echó a correr, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando chocó con otra persona, lo que le dejó sentado en el suelo por el choque. Miró al frente y la dura mirada del Sebastian se clavó en él, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y antes de hacer cualquier gesto este le pisó el pelo para que no escapara

- En que andas metido? -preguntó con seriedad-

- Sebas-chan! en nada! -intentaba quitar el pie de su pelo- ah~ arruinarás mi cabello!

- Por que estabas donde el sepulturero?

- Eh?...hum... -le sonrió con picardía- son celos los que escucho? –le sonrió coqueto desde su lugar en el suelo-

- Ya quisiera usted... -susurró el demonio soltándole el pelo al fin, a lo que Grell empezó a sacudir el mechón sucio con cierto pesar, lo cuidaba muy bien para que el otro llegara y lo ensuciara de esa manera no era fácil mantener sedosa tal cabellera-

- Bueno como sea... -se puso en pie y volvió a sacudirse el polvo, ese día tendría que llegar directo a bañarse- ...le mandaría un mensaje de mi parte al sepulturero? -dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose mucho como era su costumbre, casi tocando la punta de sus narices-

El pelinegro apenas asintió con la cabeza sin hacer ninguna expresión concreta. El Shinigami, traviesamente, le estampó un beso en los labios y antes de recibir un soberano golpe, el pelirrojo ya iba dos techos más alejados de donde estaba la funeraria.

- tsk... -el demonio volvió junto a su amo con cierta molestia-

- Sebastian, donde estabas? –Preguntó el menor escudriñándolo con la mirada-

- me pareció ver algo extraño así que salí a investigar joven amo... –respondió el demonio con una de sus sonrisas corteses-

- entiendo...

Luego de conseguir la información que necesitaban, Ciel se retiró dejando a Sebastian por unos momentos solo con el viejo shinigami

- ...es muy extraño ver cabello rojo en su ropa, señor -susurró con una sonrisa sarcástica el pelinegro-

- eh?... -y en efecto, un largo cabello rojizo había quedado en la ropa del sepulturero, pero solo la aguda vista del demonio lo había podido ver- ...oh... tiene muy buena vista je je...

- alguien le deja un recadito que no puedo darle señor... -dijo tocándose las labios con la punta de sus dedos- ...pero creo que puede adivinar que era...

Y dejando esas palabras en el aire, el mayordomo siguió a su amo...

* * *

Final abierto!

gracias por leer! todo me lo dicen por un review! así que no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones! pronto haré más de estas dos parejas así que si quieren leerlos prontos me avisan para apurarme ^^

.

No coman muchas porquería, duerman bien nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
